Enigma of a Gentleman
by Sweet123
Summary: Isabella's homeless days are over when she is saved by Edward but he makes her as uncomfortable mentally as he does physically . However she still finds herself entranced by his smoldering gaze. No Vamps. Will contain Mature content.


Bella

I love lying on this stony park bench, looking up at the calming, cloudy sky. It's my way of escaping my current situation called life. I feel so trapped from day-to-day, waiting for something, anything to happen. Its not the first time I've spent an entire day whiling away the hours sitting alone watching people enjoying their lives to fullest.

In no way do I despise those who have friends or loved ones but a burning jealously often overcomes me as I watch a father hug his child, or kiss his wife. I close my eyes and often wonder what it would feel like to have to someone like that, someone who would genuinely care about me. Sometimes I imagine that I have a confidante, someone I could spill my inner most thoughts too. But that's wishful thinking for a girl like me.

I open my eyes and take another glance at the sky. It reveals angry storm clouds ready to drown the earth in its misery. For the last few months, I haven't had a place to sleep since the city shelter closed down due to lack of funding. But despite the rain, I think I'll be all right. I've tried to rent a place to stay with the money I've saved from odd jobs over the years, but it appears that bad luck follows me; I get robbed or evicted for one reason or another. I can't count how many times I've been forced to find shelter under discarded boxes or hidden behind city tip bins.

The dark clouds continue to cluster above me, an all-pervading presence, warning me with rolling thunder and lattices of lighting streaking across the sky. I take heed, and quickly get off the bench and search for a place to stay.

My eyes quickly take in the streets and alleyways around me, and I set off for a secluded spot in an alleyway to my left. I settle in for the night beside a fire escape near an abandoned building. I bring my hood up around my head as the drizzling raindrops scatter across the earth, dripping down my face and creating puddles at my feet. It may sound pitiful but for me it's a place to sleep for 5 or 6 hours if I'm lucky. I've never been bitter or one to gripe about my life.

The rain starts to beat down harder upon my hood whilst the thunder starts to shake the buildings from root to tip. With each boom, come the shrieks of children and the hurried footsteps of pedestrians trying to distance themselves from the storms path.

The thundering rain soon begins to drown the alley, flooding the gutters and my small hideaway. The sudden onslaught of water makes it impossible for me to stay there any longer. I run from the alleyway looking for a new place to sleep for the night. The streets are almost empty by the time I reach the homes with higher elevations. This part of town was famous for its flawless society, as if they ever got caught in the rain without a place to stay. I quickly found a dry spot near the ritzy Fork's penthouses.

This area is cleaner than the other part of town but I will have to leave early in the morning before the police come and arrest me for vagrancy. I plopped myself down and nestled close to the smoke vents in a useless effort to prevent myself from getting a cold. I tuck my head into my knees and let the consistent pitter-patter of the rain lull me to sleep.

The next day, I woke up slowly keeping my eyes closed. An enticing aroma had filled my nostrils and I was afraid to wake up and find it had disappeared. I think back to the events of last night and come to realize that trash never smells this good. Where am I?

I open my eyes and look around me. I can scarcely believe it; I'm actually inside a real room, in a real penthouse. In a real room that was decorated in a practical and tasteful way. The room was a masculine mix of red, gray and black furniture and decor.

I stood up, wrenching my bed cover aside and notice that my clothes had been changed into some green over sized sweats. I had to thank him. It must be a him right? It certainly felt like a man's house, especially with that smell that could knock a woman off her feet any day. I give the room another once over and notice a small card balanced on the coffee table.

_If you have no place to stay. The room to the left is yours_

_-Edward Cullen_

I considered the note carefully, it looked so neat that it had to be computer typed, yet the pen he used was right next to it. I folded the note and put it in my pocket and decided to make my way around the penthouse. Everything in this house was new edition, designer quality. There was a music collection that spanned across three mahogany shelves near a grand piano.

Edward, it had a nice ring to it. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour with hurried thoughts. 'Is he the angel I have so often prayed for?' 'Does he want something in return or is he married or committed?' 'I wonder if he would like me to call him Mr. Cullen or Edward.' I personally prefer Edward over Mr. Cullen. It makes me feel closer to him, to my Saviour. 'I hope this Edward is a good guy because maybe we could friends'. 'I've never had anyone do anything as nice as this before. I want to meet him badly'. 'Maybe this is my 'once-in-a lifetime' opportunity'.

One thing was for sure; I had to make to make it work.

I went into the bathroom to fix myself up and look somewhat presentable. I wanted to make a better impression than the night before, so I brushed my hair until not one was astray, then I changed into a sun dress I found in my new room's closet. 'My room'. I like the sound of that.

I decided to sit down on the couch directly facing the front door of the penthouse, and wait until Edward arrived home. I planned what I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it.

I fiddled with my dress and hair excessively, in an attempt to look perfect. I waited for at least 3 hours until I saw the doorknob twitch.

"This is it, Bells. The last shot".

I cleared my throat and stood up to properly greet him.

The man that stepped through the door surprised me; he certainly wasn't what I expected. He was staring at me with defining emerald eyes that rivaled his picturesque face. I've seen green eyes before these are the ones that ensnare you. He was breathtaking. I wonder if this is what perfection looks like at his best. He was wearing a crisp navy suit that had a white dress shirt underneath it. It looked extremely expensive but what caught my attention was the pained expression on his face where the smile I envisioned should be.

I couldn't help but feel the tension in the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and stared at me, as if he was accusing me of something. I had to do something other than openly gawking at him but I didn't want to mess it up. All those words, I had perfectly planned were lost.

"Mr. Cullen, I w-wanted to say t-thank you for er, everything." I stuttered on my words trying to avoid the uncomfortable silence. He briskly walked past me without response then swiftly shutting the door to his room leaving me stunned in his wake.

A cold feeling crept over me, leaving me with mixed emotions and an unfamiliar hurt.

--

A/N: Another FanFic from Sweet123. This time I have a Beta who's SN is Tu Es Mon Ame. She's really good and you should check out her work. Tell us what you think.


End file.
